Shadowland Princess II: The Legacy Continues
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: Follow our Six favorite Characters, Vitani, Kovu, Kiara, Terra, Rosella, and John as they get to experience parenthood and get into even more trouble. What new adventures await them in this thrilling sequel? Read and find out. I'll update when I can. Rated T to be safe.


**It's time**

The morning sun rose on a quiet Pridelands. All the animals were awakening to another day. But the silence was disturbed as the sound of paws pounding the ground at fast pace. If you were one of the animals waking up, all you would see was four blurs of one being yellow, one being brown, and two being white as they sped past like the wind. It was Kiara, Terra, John and Rosella. All were heading to Pride Rock. They had been out all night with each other and were in a hurry after Zazu gave them urgent news. But they were not alone. Little Ari, Nala's youngest, and only son, with a tan coat like his mother and a red mane like his father, had been with them, and Rosella was carrying him back at the moment. When they neared Pride Rock, they were greeted by Simba.

"Daddy, we came as soon as we heard. Are they here yet? Is Vitani alright?" Kiara asked in quick pace.

"Relax dear. Vitani is doing fine. She's still in labor. You can go in and be with her, but Ari, you're coming with me. I need to talk to you until Vitani has her cubs," Simba said.

"Aww, but daddy, I wanna see my sistew," Ari complained, still having a little trouble with pronouncing his words correctly since he was only three weeks old.

"And you will, but just be a little patient. Come on, we'll go to your favorite play area," Simba said.

"Okay," Ari said, still wanting to see what was happening in the den.

As Simba and Ari walked away, The princesses and their mates walked in and saw Vitani, squeezing Kovu's paw. "That's it sweetie, your doing good, keep pushing," Nala said.

"Mom, make it stop, it hurts so much," Vitani said.

"No... argument... there," Kovu grunted, screaming internally.

"Honey, only you can make it stop, now push," Nala ordered.

Vitani did as she said, and soon, her first cub was out. "It's a girl," Said Selene as she gently picked the cub up and set it near Vitani's chest while Vitani pushed once more.

"You're almost there honey, keep pushing, the second one is coming, now push!" Nala said.

"I ca- I can't mom," Vitani said.

"Yes you can. Remember the pain is only gonna be over once you've pushed your cub out. Push!" Nala demanded.

Vitani's siblings only watched in amazment at Vitani bringing new life into the world, while their mates had fainted from watching. Soon Vitani gave one final push and her second born made it out. "It's a boy. Vitani, Kovu, you have a cute little son and daughter," Selene said.

"Bring them to me," Vitani said.

Selene did as she said and set the two little balls of fur between Vitani's forepaws. Vitani and Kovu looked at them as the took their first breaths of air. Kirara and Rosella were busy waking their mates up. Nala soon sent Zazu to fetch her husband and son. "Oh, their so tiny," Vitani said.

Tears of joy began to form in her eyes. Kovu felt proud, even though his paw was writhing with pain. He was now a father to two wonderful cubs. "What did you decide to name them honey?" Kovu asked his mate.

"I decided to name our daughter Kweli and our son Jabali. I'm sure Ari is gonna be excited to see them," Vitani said.

"Yeah, our little brother's been asking non stop when he gets to play with other cubs," Kiara said.

"That, and he keeps going on about how Timon and Pumba keep bothering him about bugs," Rosella said, shuddering at the thought of creepy crawlies.

"Has anyone seen Nuka?" Vitani asked.

"He's been on top of Pride Rock all day. I think he's still trying to sort things out in his mind about Dotty, he's too nervous to talk to her," Terra said.

"Figures," Vitani said.

Soon they heard Ari and Simba walking in. "Hey there little bro. Come see your new niece and nephew, Kweli and Jabali," Vitani said.

Ari walked over and looked at the little cubs, Kweli's fur took after father, but her nose was pink like her mother. Jabali had his mother's coat of fur, but his nose was black and like his father he inherited a black tuft on his tail. Ari set a paw gently on his nephew who started to lift it up and down making it hit his belly. Ari giggled as everyone else dawwed at the cute moment. Soon Vitani said it was time for her to feed her cubs and Nala told him it was his breakfast time as well, and with that, all cubs started to have their meals. Kiara, Rosella and their mates made their way out to have some private time. Kiara and Rosella were now pregnant with their own cubs, but they still had about a month or so before their cubs were born. Soon Kiara said that they should try and get Nuka to find his courage and get Dotty to be his mate, so the four of them soon headed for the top of Pride Rock.

Meanwhile back in the den, Kovu and Vitani smiled as their cubs had their first meal. "I don't know if I am ready to be a dad yet Vitani, but as long as you're with me, I'll do my best," Kovu said.

"I know you will. Besides, Daddy would hunt you down if you abandoned me. You know how he gets," Vitani said.

"Ain't that the truth," Kovu said.

"Plus, I don't think Ari wants his older brother to run away and never play with him again," Vitani added.

"Yeah, feisty little rascal isn't he?" Kovu partially joked.

"He gets it from mom," Vitani said.

"Really, I thought it was your dad who was always getting into trouble," Kovu said.

"Getting into trouble, but my mom like to be her own troublemaker back when she was a cub. Or so I have been told by Grandma Sarabi. She really was a routy cub," Vitani said.

"Anyone I know," Came the voice of her grandma, Sarafina.

"Grandma, hi, um, well, I guess you could say that," Vitani said.

"Hmhm, I'll bet your cubs will just as playful as you all were," Sarafina said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Do you remember all the trouble we got into," Kovu said.

"You mean all the trouble I got us out of," Vitani said.

They then heard voices coming in from outside. "Get out of here, you didn't get chase by rhinos," Dotty said.

"Oh, yeah, there were ten of them," Nuka said.

"Fifteen," Terra exclaimed.

"Thirty," John threw in.

"Haha, telling you more of their lies are they Dotty," Vitani said.

"Well, Vitani there was a lot of dust," John said.

"And we had to cut many corners so," Terra started to put out.

"Cause as I seem to recall, there were fifty," Vitani said.

Kovu smiled, "She's right, fifty, and they were big."

"Well, I guess if one of the Princesses are saying it, then it must be true. One thing they can't do is lie. So tell me how you escaped them Nuka," Dotty said as she walked to another part of the cave.

"So he finally found his courage. How'd you do it?" Vitani asked.

"Well, we arranged them to meet up in an area neither could run away from until they talked. Actually, Dotty was kind of in on it, she's been wanting Nuka to ask her for ages now, so we put him in a tight spot," Rosella said.

"Very effective, remind me to do the same for Ari when he needs a little persuasion to talk to a cute lioness in the future," Vitani said.

"Will do," Kiara and Rosella said in unison.

Everyone laguhed and soon Kweli and Jabali finished their meal and started to show signs of sleepiness. "Looks like these little balls of fluff had a big day. I think it's time we all made our way to another part of the cave," Sarafina whispered.

"Good idea," Kiara whispered back.

They all made their way over to Nala as Ari asked to go outside with them again. Vitani and Kovu just laid down quietly as their cubs cuddled close to their mother for a morning nap. Vitani soon joined them in dreamland after the pains of birth took their toll on her. Kovu kept a watchful eye on his little family as they slept and Simba and Nala came over to have a talk.

**End of Chapter one. Hope you All enjoyed the first chapter of my sequel. I would like to thank TRON0602 and KaliJes for providing me names for the cubs. I hope you all read future chapters to come, but I ask you to be patient. So please let me know how you liked this chapter. I'll update when I can. Leave a positive comment and constructive criticism if you can. Stay tuned as always.**


End file.
